Randy Cunningham and the Serpent Girl
by DP fanboy
Summary: Randy is tasked by the Nomicon to go to New York City and free a girl of a ninja clan from an evil man. Post "The Deadly Venom"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…

Randy and Howard walk out of Norrisville High School as the final bell rings. Randy yells, "Finally, the weekend is here!" Howards says, "I know, Cunningham! Plus, this weekend we get Monday and Tuesday off!" Howard then grabs Randy by his shirt and says, "But I do not want you to go ninja and ditch me. Understand?"

Randy says, "I swear, Howard. I will not go ninja anytime during the break." Suddenly, the inside of his backpack glows, signaling the NinjaNomicon. Howard groans, "That happens every time, doesn't it?"

Randy says, "Howard, I'll be right back." He jumps up a tree, sits down on a branch, and opens up the Nomicon, making him fall unconscious. He falls into the book, and lands in a temple where he finds a mural depicting two ninja clans fighting each other.

He reads, "Centuries ago, a war raged between two ninja clans known as the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan. The Norisu Clan was an ally to the Hamato Clan, until they took the oath to defeat the Sorcerer. Nevertheless, the war raged on for centuries, until the Foot Clan was destroyed 50 years ago. The only surviving member of the family, Oroku Saki, was only a child and was adopted by the Hamato Family. He was raised alongside Hamato Yoshi, the heir to the Hamato Clan. When they both fell in love with a woman named Tang Shen, their rivalry grew bitter. When Shen chose Yoshi, Saki grew jealous of them. His jealously than turned to anger when he learned his true heritage, making him swear vengeance and then he rebuilt the Foot Clan. A year after Yoshi and Shen had a daughter they named Miwa, Oroku Saki came to their home and attacked. The blow that was meant for Yoshi struck Tang Shen instead, killing her. Saki then burnt their home to the ground, while also secretly taking Miwa away, renaming her Karai, and raising her to hate her real father. Saddened over the loss of his family, Yoshi moved to New York to hide from the Foot. After buying four pet turtles, he came in contact with an alien substance that transformed him into a giant rat and turned the pet turtles into mutants. Escaping into the sewers, he renamed himself Splinter and named the four turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, raising them as his sons. 15 years later, Saki, who renamed himself as the Shredder, learned of Hamato Yoshi's survival, and went to New York to continue the war."

Randy then learns about what happened in New York between the two clans and how it corresponds with the alien problem in New York. He continues, "When Karai rejoined her true clan, and learned the truth of her mother's death, she went back to the Shredder to avenge her mother. Unfortunately, that led to her getting turned into a mutant serpent."

Randy stares at the image of the mutant Miwa and exclaims, "What the juice!?" He continues, "Months later, Shredder captured her and took control of her mind, unwilling to let her return to her true father, and planning on using her to kill her real family."

He then watches how she gets mind controlled and says, "Ohhhh, man! What is wrong with this guy!? That is just shnasty!" The Nomicon says, "A cry for help from the Hamato Clan has been heard, and as an ally of the family, it is imperative that you help them. It is up to you to free Hamato Miwa from Shredder's control and return her to her father, Hamato Yoshi." Randy thinks about it, and realizes he really wants to do this, since he is a firm believer in free will and he finds the thought of a sociopath controlling a girl just wrong.

He says, "I swear Nomicon, I will bring this girl back to her family if it kills me! Just tell me how to get to New York City and I'll do the rest from there!" The Nomicon then shows a portal that leads to New York that lies in the Norisville Sewer.

He then gets pulled out of the book, and finds himself falling from the tree. He groans a little from the fall and looks up to see Howard looking down at him. Howard says, "You better not be thinking about going ninja."

Randy says, "Howard, just this once I need you to let me go ninja."

He says, "Why?"

Randy invites him over to his house and tells Howard about the history of the Hamato and Foot Clans. At the end, Randy says, "Howard, I cannot sleep at night knowing there is a girl who is being forced to kill her own family. I have to help her."

Howard says, "You want to help a girl who you've never even met. Are you sure about this?"

Randy says, "Howard, I've never been sure about anything in my entire life."

He thinks for a moment, and then says, "Fine, just don't take the entire break!"

Randy says, "I promise Howard, I'll only go to New York at night."

Randy waits until 7 pm, and then he goes down into the sewer and finds the portal. He walks through the portal and finds himself in the New York City sewer system. He reaches the surface, climbs to the top of a building and looks over the New York City skyline. He then remembers how a few months ago, everyone saw a news report about aliens attacking the city and turning people into mutants. He remembers how shocked he was at seeing the carnage going through the city and all the mutants he saw on the news. Just a few weeks back, he saw how the city was recovering from the invasion, and now, he realizes how much this clan war between the Hamato and Foot Clan has affected this city and it's inhabitants.

Looking around, he finds the lair of the Foot Clan in the distance and he takes out binoculars and sees Shredder on his throne with the girl standing by his side. Randy looks at the snake girl and whispers, "Don't worry, Miwa. I'll save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy sits down on the roof of the building and thinks over his situation. He says, "Okay, judging by the fact that she tried to poison the turtles and failed, I don't think Shredder's gonna let her out for a while. Plus, I shouldn't have any contact with the Hamato Clan or any of their friends if I don't want Shredder to realize immediately that I'm a serious threat. So, I just need to find a way to get her out in the open and alone, and I really need to be stealthy while I'm here." After a while, he comes up with a plan to lure her out. He takes out the NinjaNomicon and says, "Okay Nomicon, where are the Foot soldiers at now?"

The Nomicon shows them at the docks, preparing a trade for a chemical. Randy emerges from the book and quickly makes his way to the docks. He finds a mutant dog and a mutant fish trading for a chemical. Randy smoke bombs into the scene and says, "Shouldn't you two be in a government lab?"

Rahzar laughs and says, "Who are you supposed to be?" Randy says, "I'm your worst nightmare." He runs toward the mutant dog and kicks him in the face. He then punches Fishface in the head. They both back up and Fishface says, "You just messed with the wrong people, ninja."

Randy says, "Have I now?" Rahzar runs toward him and tries to slash at him, but Randy leans back, and then kicks him in the bottom of the chin, while doing a flip. He says, "Aww, does the doggy want a bone?"

Rahzar growls and says, "Don't mock me, ninja!" The ninja says, "I can't help it, I'm a mocker!" The mutant tries to hit him again, but the ninja jumps up, grabs him by the shoulders and throws him away.

Fishface then sneaks up behind him and kicks him in the face, sending him blowing away. Randy shakes his head a little to clear away the stars then glares at them. Rahzar stares at his scarf, scoffs then says, "What kind of ninja wears a scarf? It looks ridiculous."

Randy exclaims, "Hey! No one makes fun of the scarf!" He sprints toward the mutant fish and punches him in the gut, and then he grabs Rahzar with his scarf and swings him around then slams him into a shipping container. Randy says, "Is it ridiculous now?"

He grabs the suitcase and says, "I'll just be taking this now, and smoke bomb!" He throws a smoke bomb, and disappears from the docks. Fishface groans, stands up, and says, "Master Shredder is not going to be happy about this."

…

Randy appears on another dock and puts the suitcase down. Thinking for a moment, he throws the suitcase into the air, and yells, "Ninja Tengu Fireball!" He throws a fireball at the briefcase, destroying the chemical. He says, "Well I think that's enough for one night."

He returns to the sewers and goes back through the portal to Norrisville.

…

Rahzar and Fishface return to Shredder's lair empty handed and go to the throne room. Shredder asks, "What happened? Where's the cargo?"

Rahzar says, "Master Shredder. I'm sorry. It seems we have a new enemy."

He asks, "What do you mean?"

Fishface says, "At the docks, we encountered a ninja, one I have never seen before. He's unlike anyone I have ever seen before. He may be as skilled as you, master. He ambushed us then he stole the chemical. And from what I can tell, I don't think this ninja is an ally of the turtles, at least not yet."

Shredder narrows his eyes and asks, "What did this ninja look like?"

Rahzar says, "His suit was black with red markings, and he wore a red scarf. The only part of his face I could see was his eyes, which were blue."

He yells, "Leave me!"

Rahzar and Fishface leave the throne room and Shredder holds a button on the side of his throne and says, "Zeck, Steranko! My throne room now!"

Bebop and Rocksteady arrive and Bebop asks, "What is your command, master?"

Shredder says, "Tomorrow night, I want you two to scour the city, and look for a ninja. He wears a black suit with red markings and a red scarf. I want you to destroy him."

Rocksteady says, "As you wish, Master Shredder."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Randy is playing video games with Howard when he asks, "So, Cunningham, what was New York like?"

Randy says, "I didn't get much of a chance to sightsee since I was so busy, but what I can say is the skyline looks amazing!"

Howard asks, "Then what did you do last night?"

He replies, "Well, I fought a mutant dog and fish."

Howard says, "Oh, how did that go?"

Randy smiles and says, "I kicked their butts and stole the chemical they had. I don't know what it was for, but I'm sure it was something bad."

They play for another few minutes and Howard says, "So, how's it going with saving that girl?"

Randy says, "Shredder won't let her out of his sight, so I'm still working on it. But I have a plan this time."

Howard asks, "You're not doing this to get a free date, are you?"

He stares at him and says, "Howard, what is wrong with you? Are you trying to make me out to be a pervert?"

Howard laughs and says, "Relax! I was only kidding!"

...

Later that night, Randy returns to New York to battle the Foot. He runs across rooftops, enjoying himself when he decides to stop for a moment and observes the city.

…

Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady are moving around the city, looking for the ninja. Bebop says, "Yo Steranko! I think I found the guy we're looking for!" Bebop points at a lone figure in black standing on top of a building. Steranko says, "Let's destroy this guy!"

…

Randy is watching the city when he hears a loud thud behind him. He turns around to find a mutant rhino and warthog. The rhino says, "So you are the new ninja in town, eh?" Randy says, "Maybe I am. I'm guessing you two work for the leader of the Foot Clan, Shredder, don't you?"

The pig says, "I don't know how you know that, but I'm gonna bust your head!" He starts firing lasers at the ninja, but Randy quickly dodges them, and then punches Bebop in the gut. The mutant warthog wheezes, "This is oddly familiar."

Rocksteady raises his hammer to hit Randy, but he jumps up, grabs him by the horn with his chain sickle, and then throws him on his back. Randy lands on his feet and says, "So will you gentlemen kindly leave or do you want more?"

Bebop gets up and turns invisible, then says, "Oh, I want more alright! Hahaha!" Randy looks around, and then suddenly gets punched in the face. He hears Bebop laugh mischievously, and then gets kicked in the back. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Snapping his eyes open, he suddenly kicks to his left, and hits Bebop in the face.

He says, "You knew where I was!?" Randy smiles under his mask and says, "Yeah, I got a lot of surprises." He pulls out a green ball and says, "A lot of surprises."

Rocksteady runs toward him but Randy throws the ball at him and says, "Ninja electro ball!" The ball releases a bolt of lightning, which hits Rocksteady and electrocutes him.

He asks, "How did you do that?" Randy says, "I got a couple more where that came from." He pulls out a black and red ball when Bebop and Rocksteady run at him from opposite ends. He jumps high over them and throws the ball at them, yelling, "Ninja boom ball!"

The ball explodes and dazes them. Randy says, "Tell Shredder that he has a new enemy, and so does the Foot Clan." He throws a smoke bomb and disappears. Bebop says, "That's it. I officially hate ninjas."

…

The mutant pig and rhino return to Shredder, badly bruised and beat up. Rocksteady says, "We have failed you, Master Shredder. This ninja is far too powerful for us both. He wanted us to tell you that you ant the Foot Clan have a new enemy."

Shredder roars, "You think I am not aware of that?! Leave me at once!"

Bebop and Rocksteady cower out of the throne room, and Shredder sulks in anger at what the ninja has done to his plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Randy and Howard are practicing for their band, '30 Seconds to Math', when they decide to take a break. Howard says, "So while you were in New York last night, did you find anything interesting?"

Randy says, "Well, I fought a mutant rhino and warthog."

Howard says, "Really? Wow this villain must be very desperate for minions."

He says, "Actually, I think they were once human."

Howard asks, "What makes you say that?"

Randy grins and says, "Well, get this Howard! The rhino spoke with a Russian accent!"

His friend stares at him, then he bursts out laughing. Randy quickly joins his friend and begins laughing as well. Howard says, "Seriously?! That sounds hilarious!"

Randy says, "I know! It was hard for me to not burst out every time he talked!"

They return to band practice and they continue for the rest of the afternoon. Later that night, Randy returns to New York, and patrols the area.

…

Shredder calls Tigerclaw to the throne room and the mutant bows before Shredder saying, "What is your command, Master Shredder?"

Shredder says, "I believe Xever and Bradford informed you of the new ninja?"

He nods and says, "Yes, the ninja with the scarf."

The overlord says, "I want you to take a legion of foot bots and destroy him. Bring his head to me."

The tiger smiles and says, "With pleasure."

…

Randy lands in an alley and takes out his phone to see what's going on with Howard. Suddenly, he hears a series of thuds and he looks up to find himself surrounded by ninjas. He takes out his sai and notices the Foot symbol on their uniforms, and then he says, "Well, this is new."

A few ninjas jump from his left and right but he blocks their attacks with his sai, then he kicks one who tries to hit him from behind. He then says, "Huh, that guy felt like metal. Wait a minute, these guys are robots!"

He then puts away his sai, and takes out his chain sickle. He swings it around to the side of him. All the foot bots jump at him but he balances himself on his hand and swings his chain sickle around him, slicing the heads off the robots. He puts his weapon away and says, "Destroying robots never get old!"

He hears something land behind him and he turns around to find a mutant tiger. Randy asks, "Who are you supposed to be?" He replies, "You may call me Tigerclaw!" He scoffs, "What kind of name is Tigerclaw?" He replies, "What kind of ninja wears a scarf?" Randy says, "Don't ever insult the scarf!" Tigerclaw takes out his sword and says, "I'm going to chop you up into bite-sized pieces." Randy takes out his own sword and says, "Bring it on."

Randy runs toward Tigerclaw and goes for a stab to the gut but Tigerclaw quickly blocks it. He quickly goes for a slice to Randy's head but he holds his sword in front of him and struggles to hold against Tigerclaw's strong arms.

Suddenly, he moves to the side and Tigerclaw slips and Randy then kicks him in the head. He pulls out a white and blue ball and throws it at Tigerclaw, yelling, "Ninja Cold Ball!" The ball hits the mutant tiger and freezes him on contact.

After freezing Tigerclaw, Randy decides to go to Shredder's lair to get Shredder to hate him. He learns of Stockman's underground lab through the underground through the Nomicon and decides to ruin the place.

Randy enters the sewers and finds the hatch to the lab. He takes out his sword and gets rid of the Foot bots guarding the entrance. He enters the lab and watches Stockman work on his experiments. He stares at the fly mutant and suppresses his gag reflex, finding himself grossed out. He whispers, "Shnasty!"

He hears Stockman say, "Now that Karai is under Shredder's control and is where she belongs, I can now work on creating more worms so we can take control of more mutants for Shredder's army!" Randy clenches his fists at Stockman's comment and thinks, 'Miwa is not where she belongs, you freak!' He stares at the tank of worms and thinks, 'I know the Nomicon only sent me here to rescue Miwa, but if I destroy this guy's work on the mind control serum, then I can make sure Shredder can't take advantage of her again for a while!'

Quickly making up a plan, he jumps down floor-by-floor, silent as a ghost, until he lands behind Stockman. He taps him on the shoulder, and punches him in the face, knocking him out. He watches Foot bots come after him but he quickly dispatches them with his sword. He hears Stockman get up and say, "The ninja? Here?! Shredder will know about this!" Stockman tries to sound the alarm but Randy grabs him with his chain sickle and throws him away. He kicks him in the head and grabs the box of mind worms. He grabs a cylinder of sulfuric acid and pours it on the worms, making them steam up. He closes the box and throws it to the other side of the room, watching as it explodes. Suddenly, the alarm goes off and he turns around to find Stockman has pressed the alarm. He says, "Now Shredder will have your head!" Randy throws a sticky ball at him, gluing him to the wall. He then jumps to the second floor of the lab and drops a boom ball to the first floor, destroying the chemicals and Stockman's research. He drops a smoke bomb and leaves the lair.

Shredder enters the lab and roars, "Stockman! What happened?!" Stockman frees himself from the ninja's trap and says, "Master Shredder. I'm sorry. The ninja broke in and destroyed the worms I created and he even destroyed the research." Shredder says, "I want this lab back in order by tomorrow, do I make myself clear?" The fly mutant stutters, "Y-yes Master Shredder." The evil ninja walks away and clenches his hands, furious at what the ninja has done, first he has taken down his henchman and now he's infiltrated his lair. He thinks, 'Tomorrow, I will destroy this ninja. He has already become a thorn in my plans.'


	5. Chapter 5

**BTW, this story also takes place before the RC9GN episode "Big Trouble in Little Norrisville." Also, "Turtles in Time" and "Tales of the Yokai" is completely ignored and does not happen, so this story is AU.**

…

Chapter 5

Randy plays at the game hole with Howard when his friend asks, "Are you ever going to save that girl?"

Randy says, "Howard it's not as easy as you think. Shredder probably doesn't want to risk losing his greatest weapon, I'm just waiting for him to let her out and go after me."

He asks, "Isn't that a little risky? Wanting a giant snake to come after you?"

Randy replies, "I fought the Sorcerer once, how bad could a snake girl be?"

Howard says, "When you say something like that, it usually means something bad is going to happen."

Randy says, "Howard, please don't jinx it."

When he gets a game over, he suddenly thinks of something then says, "Come to think of it, I never figured out how I'm supposed to get that worm out of her."

Howard says, "Then just ask the Nomicon."

Randy goes home, goes up to his bedroom, locks the door, and then opens the NinjaNomicon. He shloomps in the book, then says, "Hey Nomicon, I know you told me to free this girl, but what you never told me is how! So care to explain how I get a monster worm out of her brain?!"

Suddenly, lightning flashes across the sky and rearranges into a message. He reads, "To restore the serpent's mind, you must remind her who she is." He exclaims, "What the juice?! For once, can't I get one straight answer?" Then he remembers a technique he took a glimpse at in the Temple of the Shadow Warrior. He enters the temple then reads the Art of Telepathy. After 3 hours, he exits the temple and says, "So can I get out of here now?"

He's pulled out of the book, then he checks the time to notice it's around the time he goes to New York. He runs out of the house, then he goes down the sewers, and enters the portal to New York.

…

Shredder is sitting on his throne, contemplating what to do about the ninja. He has tried multiple times to kill him, but he still lives. He's already managed to infiltrate his lair and has delayed his plans for conquering the city. He says, "Karai."

The girl to his side steps in front of him and says, "Yes?"

Shredder smiles sinisterly under his helmet as he enjoys the control he has over her. He says, "Patrol the city and search for the ninja. Find him and kill him. Make sure he dies slowly and painfully. Succeed, and I will give you a second chance at destroying Splinter and the Turtles. Do not engage the turtles if you see them."

Karai smiles and says, "Yes, Father."

She walks out of the throne room, thinking of ways to hurt the ninja, while inside her mind, the real her is fighting to take back control of herself but is repeatedly failing.

…

Randy walks down an empty street, simply enjoying the atmosphere of New York. Suddenly, a squadron of foot bots appear around him and attack. Quickly taking out his sword, he slashes the head off one as he kicks another away. Turning around, he stabs one in the gut, then he destroys the remaining three.

He resumes his walk down the street when someone yells then kicks him in the face. He hears a hissing sound then he gets up and finds the girl he's looking for. He says, "Finally, the girl I've been dying to meet. It's Karai, right?"

Karai says, "You've been wanting to meet me? I'm touched. It's too bad this will be the only time you talk to me."

Randy says, "Don't let the suit fool you. I'm no ordinary ninja."

She takes out her tanto and says, "Then let's see what you got."

He holds up his own sword and says, "Gladly."

Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, Miwa is watching everything happening through her eyes, but can do nothing to stop it. She watches herself hold her tanto in a battle stance and sees the ninja do the same. She thinks, 'Please, let me take back control! I can't kill him! I don't care if I don't know him, I don't want his blood on my hands!'

Karai runs toward him with her sword held high but Randy holds his sword up high, blocking the attack. He pushes her forward and immediately counters with a horizontal slash to her waist. She quickly backs up and hisses. She says, "You're pretty fast."

Randy replies, "Nice of you to notice."

She goes for a stab in the gut, but Randy moves to the right and kicks her tanto out of her hand. He sweeps his legs under her, tripping her, then he points his sword in front of her neck. He says, "Listen to me, Karai. I am not your enemy."

Karai smiles and says, "That's not what your body is saying!" She kicks him in the gut, and then kicks him in the face. He rights himself then puts his sword away. He puts his fists in front of him and takes on a defensive stance. He says, "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

She says, "It's always the hard way." Karai lashes at him with her snake arms but he ducks just as they draw close to him.

Randy says, "That's a neat trick you can do."

Karai replies, "You have no idea what I can do." She runs toward him, swinging her right arm at him. He dodges then grabs her by the wrist. He pulls her towards him then kicks her in the chest.

She resumes her attack on him, but he continues to block every attack she makes on him. Miwa watches the fight from her mind and wonders, 'Who is this guy? How is he moving so fast? He's only human! Right? Plus, how is he blocking every attack I make? It's like he fought me before, but that's impossible.'

Suddenly, she strikes at him with both her arms, but he grabs them then pulls her toward the ground. He jumps over her, and then lands behind her. She gets up and before she has a chance to react, Randy yells, "Ninja air fist!"

He unleashes a blast of air at Karai, and it hits her in the back. The attack pushes her into a wall, knocking her out. Randy picks up and walks into a nearby alley. He leans Karai against a wall, cracks his fingers, and says, "Okay, Cunningham. You've practiced this for 3 hours! You can do this!"

He puts his hands on the side of her head, and enters her mind. He says, "Miwa, if you can hear me, say something!" Karai says, "My name is Karai and stay out of my head!" Randy says, "Child this isn't you! You are not a puppet! You are Hamato Miwa! You are Hamato Yoshi's daughter! Fight it!" He hears whispers from within her mind and realizes the telepathy is working. She says, "Shut up! I will have my revenge against Splinter for the death of my mother!" He says, "Shredder killed your mother! He took you away from your true father and he mutated you! Don't let him control you anymore! Don't listen to him anymore!" He hears Miwa say, "Ninja? How are you doing this?!" Randy says, "Now isn't the time! I can help you, but only you can get rid of the worm! You must fight it!" She says, "I can't! It's too strong! There has to be some other way!" He says, "There is no other way! Listen to me! Who do you really want to be with? Your jerk of an adoptive father, Shredder, or your true father, Hamato Yoshi?" Miwa says, "You're right! I will not spend another moment with my mother's murderer!"

Feeling she has this, Randy leaves her mind and watches her. Suddenly, her eyes bolt open, and she gets up on her feet, clutching her head. She says, "Get out of my head!" She walks around confusedly, holding her head and with her eyes clenched shut. She drops to her knees and grunts. Suddenly, she reverts to her mutant form and stands up. She slithers around drunkenly and screeches several times, fighting to take back her mind. Randy whispers, "C'mon Miwa, fight it." Suddenly, she starts hacking and gagging, and then she spits the worm out of her back mouth. Randy whispers, "Shnasty!" He notices the worm trying to move away, but he walks over to it and squashes it.

Karai pants to herself for several moments, with her eyes shut. Suddenly, she opens her eyes and says, "I'm free. I'm finally free!" Randy walks up to her, places a hand on her shoulder, and asks, "You okay?" She turns towards him and stares at him. Suddenly she wraps herself around Randy, hugs him and exclaims, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" The sudden action makes him trip and fall, even though she doesn't stop hugging him. She nuzzles his chest in happiness, and purrs in gratitude. Randy meanwhile is blushing under his mask at how close she is to him. After a minute he warms up to her and rubs her head. He says, "Hey, Karai…"

She replies, "Actually, its Miwa." Smiling, he says, "You know, for a giant snake, you're oddly adorable." Miwa says, "Thanks."

Suddenly, they hear a thud behind them and they see Tigerclaw in the alley. He says, "So the little snake girl has regained her free will, huh? Well, I believe Shredder will have to fix that!"

Randy growls, "Get behind me." Miwa uncoils herself from around him and stays behind him. Randy takes out his sword, holds it in front of Miwa, and says, "Lay one claw on her and you'll be missing more then an eye and a tail!"

Tigerclaw says, "She belongs to Master Shredder!"

Angered by the comment, he yells, "No she doesn't! She belongs to her true father, Hamato Yoshi! Now leave us alone, or else!"

Tigerclaw takes out his sword and growls, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me last night."

Randy raises an eyebrow and says, "All I did was beat you up a little, and then freeze you. I can tell that you've been through way worse."

Randy whispers to Miwa, "Don't worry. I got this."

Randy runs toward Tigerclaw and both clash at each other with their swords until Tigerclaw kicks Randy in the face. Suddenly, Miwa lunges at him and tries to choke him with her tail, but Tigerclaw just throws her into a wall, knocking her out. Randy jumps up and tries to impale him, but Tigerclaw steps aside and grabs him by the throat.

He slams him into the wall and growls at him. Randy struggles and gags as he tries to breath. Tigerclaw says, "Before I kill you, let's see who behind the mask so I can see your face when you die." With that, the mutant grabs his mask and pulls it off, thus exposing Randy's face to the assassin as his ninja suit magically unwraps itself. Tigerclaw stares at the awkwardly smiling boy and the mask in his hands, and then says, "You are a strange ninja, but that doesn't matter anymore." He takes out his sword until he hears a loud hiss. He turns around and is blinded as Miwa spits her venom into his eyes. He lets go of Randy and clutches his eyes, roaring, "My eyes!" Miwa attacks him and pushes him into the ground. She grabs Randy's mask from Tigerclaw and continues to hit him with her tail and snakeheads. When the venom wears off, he pulls him off her and throws her away. She stops next to Randy, who gets up, and hisses menacingly at Tigerclaw. Miwa holds out Randy's mask and he takes it, and puts it back on. He says, "Thanks."

They both stare at Tigerclaw as he arms himself with one of his pistols and his sword. Randy whispers, "You think you can hold him still?" Miwa gives him a toothy smile and says, "Of course I can." Tigerclaw growls then fires his pistol at them, causing them to split up. Miwa slithers around as fast as a bolt of lightning, dodging Tigerclaw's shots. Randy, meanwhile runs and jumps over him then yells, "Ninja air fist!" Tigerclaw gets hit with an air fist in the face, upsetting his balance. Miwa then whips him in the face with her tail. She lunges at him but he ducks and then kicks her into the alley wall. She lands on the top of a dumpster, and then rolls off and lands on the ground in a heap. He walks over to tie her up, until Randy lands in front of her and clashes his sword with Tigerclaw's sword. He draws his attention away from Miwa and continues to duel him. When he notices Miwa stand up from behind Tigerclaw, he catches her eyes and signals her. Randy parries Tigerclaw's stab to his right, then he turns around and kicks him in the face. Tigerclaw staggers around, and Miwa wraps her serpentine body around his arms and chest, thus tying him up. Randy then throws a cold ball at his feet, freezing his feet and thus immobilizing him. He looks at Miwa and says, "Disarm him." She nods and tightens her coils around him, forcing Tigerclaw to drop his sword and pistol. He struggles in her grip and glares at Randy. He growls, "I've already seen your face! I know what you look like! I'll always remember!"

Randy takes out the Nomicon, flips through the pages, and says, "Actually, you won't. Not anymore." With that he opens the book to a specific page with the Ultimate Lesson in front of Tigerclaw's face, and his eyes white out and he falls unconscious. Miwa uncoils herself from around him and stares at Randy. She asks, "What did you do to him?" Randy looks at her as he puts his book back in his suit and replies, "I wiped his mind of my real identity." She stares at him bewildered and asks, "How did you do that with a book?" Randy groans and says, "Look I can't tell you that because it's one of my secrets, this guy is going to wake up soon, and my main mission is to bring you home and back to your family." He starts to walk away and signals her to follow him. Miwa reverts back to her human form and walks by his side.

She asks, "So, what's your name?" The ninja replies, "If I told you my name, I wouldn't be a proper ninja."

She says, "I already know what you look like. What's the point in keeping your name a secret?"

He lifts a manhole cover and says, "Alright. I'm Randy. Randy Cunningham."

She smiles as she climbs down into the sewers and says, "Well, pleasure to meet you."

As Randy reaches the bottom of the ladder, she asks, "And how did you do all that stuff? How did you get in my mind and how did you do that air attack?"

He replies, "I'm the only ninja left in the Norisu Clan, the only ninja clan that can wield magic."

Miwa says, "Magic? There's no such thing as magic."

Randy says, "Really? Your father is a mutant rat and you're a mutant serpent, and you call magic make-believe?"

She's about to retort, when she suddenly stumbles on her leg. Randy picks her up and holds her in his arms, saying, "It's okay, I got you. So, what's wrong?"

She seethes a little and says, "My leg hurts. I think I got injured during our fight with Tigerclaw."

He says, "Well, don't worry, I'll bring you home, and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Miwa asks, "So, you came here to New York, stole some chemicals from Shredder and wrecked Stockman's lab just to rescue me?"

Randy says, "Yeah, pretty much."

She smiles, puts her arms around his neck, and says, "Thank you. I really mean it."

She asks, "Are you a friend of my father or my brothers?"

He replies, "No, I never met them before."

She then asks, "Then how do you know so much about me, my past, and my family? We've never met before."

Randy's about to answer when his phone starts ringing. Miwa looks at him in confusion and he says, "Hold that thought."

He puts her down, and then he takes out his phone to see that Howard is calling him. He mutters, "This better be good."

Randy then wonders, "Wait, how am I getting service in the sewer?"

He answers the phone and says, "Hey, buddy. What's up?"

Howard says, "Ninja! I just saw the most shnasty thing ever!"

Randy exclaims, "No! I don't want to hear another one of your gross bathroom tales!"

Howard says, "But it's really-"

Randy groans, "Howard, for once in your life, keep it to yourself! We've been over this! Besides, I've already seen something truly shnasty tonight!"

His friend says, "Really? What is it?"

Randy gazes over at Miwa as she looks at him weirdly and says, "I don't think I should tell you."

Howard yells, "Tell me!"

He says, "Fine, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Howard asks, "Promise?"

Randy says, "I promise, I promise! Okay?"

Howard says, "Fine, see you later."

Howard hangs up and Randy turns back to look at Miwa, who stares at him. Randy says, "Just to be clear, I do not find you or your mutation gross. It's you puking up the worm I find gross."

He picks her up again and says, "Anyway, what were you asking me?"

Miwa asks, "I was asking how you know so much about me."

Randy replies, "Oh well, your clan and my clan are associated with each other. The Hamato and Norisu Clan are both allies actually. We just haven't met each other's clans for centuries."

She mumbles, "If it's not too much trouble, can you give a message to Shredder for me?"

He says, "Sure! What is it?"

She whispers something in his ear, and he chuckles and says, "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure he hears that. In fact, I'll give him a message to leave you alone."

Randy continues to walk toward the turtle's lair, since the Nomicon told him where it is. On the way there, Miwa falls asleep in his arms.

At long last, he finally reaches the home of Hamato Yoshi. Seeing no one there, he concludes they have all gone to bed. He carries the serpent girl down, bridal style, and lays her down on the couch. After putting her down comfortably, he takes out a piece of paper and writes a letter for her father. He puts the letter in Miwa's hands and leaves the lair, happy for the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Randy travels back up to the surface, and towards Shredder's lair. Stopping on a nearby rooftop, he sees Shredder behind his throne watching over the city, most likely waiting for his so-called "daughter." Randy lands on the glass roof and cuts a hole into the glass. He jumps into the throne room and says, "Shredder."

Shredder turns around and glares at the ninja. He says, "So, you are the ninja that has been ruining my plans."

Randy says, "Apparently."

The evil ninja says, "How someone as young as you could have managed to become a thorn in my side over the course of three days is beyond me."

Randy shrugs and says, "I've been known to get on people's nerves."

Looking around, he asks, "Where is my daughter?"

The ninja narrows his eyes and says, "That girl is not your daughter. She never was."

Angered at what he said, Shredder says, "You should learn to respect me, boy."

Randy says, "I don't show respect to men like you."

Shredder growls and says, "I will say this again. Where is Karai?"

He says, "No longer under your control, and with her real father, Hamato Yoshi."

He snaps and roars, "What?! That girl belongs to me and only me! I will teach you a lesson for what you have done!"

He extends his claws and runs towards the ninja. He raises his arm to stab him, but Randy quickly ducks and turns around. Shredder stares at him in bewilderment and says, "How did you do that?!"

He says, "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm inexperienced and weak. I came here to tell you to stay away from Miwa. You have given that girl nothing but pain and suffering since the day you took her from her family, so do the one decent thing for her and leave her alone."

Shredder growls, "This feud and how I raise Karai is none of your concern, boy. This is between the Foot Clan and the Hamato Clan. So go back to whatever damn ninja academy you came from and leave my lair while I still allow it."

Randy says, "The Hamato Clan is my ally, and that makes you my enemy. That also makes Miwa my concern. I would have gotten involved with this war sooner rather then later, but fortunately for you, I had my own duties to attend to. By the way, your so-called daughter wanted me to give you a message. She said, and I quote, 'Screw off, I'm not your daughter and I never was, I hate you, get a hobby, and go to hell.' And you know what? I agree with her. Just go to hell, you bastard."

Shredder yells, "I gave that girl a life, I raised her and cared for her, she belongs to me!"

Randy counters, "She doesn't belong to you! She never belonged to you! After the last thing you did to her, you don't deserve to have her as a child! In fact, you never deserved to have a family or a child! You cannot just take away a girl's free will and make her completely obedient because you're too stubborn to accept that she's not your daughter! There is nothing that justifies stripping someone of their free will! The only thing you gave her was pain and you won't even admit that you're responsible for her pain! She has renounced you, the childhood you gave her, the lies you fed her, even the name you gave her. She was never Oroku Karai, she is Hamato Miwa and she always will be!"

He growls, "Listen here ninja, and listen well. I raised Karai from infancy, I trained her in ninjutsu, I even rescued her from the fire that nearly killed her as a baby!"

Randy counters, "Yeah! You saved her from the fire that YOU started, dumbass, and none of that makes up for the act of murdering her mother!"

He says, "Listen close, boy! I love Karai!"

Randy yells, "Then let her go and move on! Like you should have done with her mother 15 years ago! By the way, her name is Miwa, you stubborn bastard! Hamato Miwa!"

Shredder says, "Wait, how do you know about Tang Shen?"

The ninja says, "I know everything about you Oroku Saki. You're the son of Oroku Nagi and the heir to the Foot Clan. I know every single sin and crime you have ever committed. These include first-degree murder, child abduction, child abuse, dishonesty, criminal enterprise, tampering with free will, terrorism, treason, and most likely possession of illegal drugs. I can honestly go on."

Oroku Saki says, "I do not have to be judged by some mere teenager! And I will not allow Karai to be with a monster like Hamato Yoshi!"

Randy yells, "Splinter is not a monster! You are the real monster! You killed the woman you love, stole away an innocent little girl from her real father, and lied to her for your own selfish gain! You are a cruel, heartless, evil man!"

Shredder roars, "I will not stand for your treatment of me! I should be treated with honor and respect!"

The ninja shouts, "Honor? Honor?! What the hell do you know about honor?! You hide what little humanity you have behind a mask, you killed a woman, you kidnapped a girl just for petty revenge and out of mere jealousy, you can't admit to your own failures and mistakes, and you work with criminals! I see no honor in you or this pathetic clan! All I see is a broken man who has been driven mad because he couldn't be happy for the women he loved, and who has thrown away all his humanity for vengeance for something that is entirely his own fault! You are a disgrace to ninjas everywhere!"

Shredder falls silent for a moment then growls, "What did you say to me?"

He says, "You heard me." Though Randy is very young, he does have morals that he believes in very seriously, such as his belief in free will. His role as the Ninja has also strengthened his moral values over time, as well as his sense of honor. So right now, he sees absolutely no honor in the ninja before him. Even McFist, who Randy thinks is a huge jerk, has a few redeeming qualities.

Shredder says, "I will enjoy watching you die."

Randy takes out his sword, readies himself in a battle stance, and says, "And I will enjoy purging this city of its most dangerous criminal."

Shredder walks down the steps and when he reaches the bottom, Randy sprints towards him and brings his sword downward. Shredder steps to the side and kicks him in the back, sending Randy to the ground.

Randy gets back up and glares at Shredder. He knows that this fight won't be like fighting Mcfist's robo-apes and he should be on his A-game, but he has never fought Shredder before and he has no idea what his style of fighting is. He just needs to learn more about his opponent.

Randy continues to try and hit Shredder, only to be countered by him with a surprise attack every time. After numerous tries, Shredder says, "You are just as pathetic as the turtles."

Randy says, "I'm just getting started." He stands back up and runs toward Shredder. He tries to stab Shredder but he catches it between his blades and throws it to the side, however Randy uses the momentum to kick Shredder in the face.

Shredder reorients himself and then glares at Randy. He runs towards him and tries to stab him, but Randy grabs his arm, moves to the side, and throws him to the ground on his back.

Shredder gets back up and says, "Tell me, boy. Why did you decide to enter this war and become a part of this feud? This war has lasted for centuries and you had no one to tell you to choose a side and fight in it. Why would you risk your own life for a group of complete freaks or a girl that you don't even know?"

Randy says, "I'll tell you why. I may not know Hamato Yoshi or anyone in his family, besides his daughter, who, by the way, is not your daughter, but I know of their deeds and the things they have done for this city and its inhabitants. I've seen the things Miwa has gone through and when I look at her, I see a girl who has been through enough pain for a lifetime and who deserves to be with her real father and family, who are the only people in this world who actually give a damn about her happiness and well-being. I joined this war because I cannot stand to see any more pain come to her from your hand and her family is far more human then you'll ever be, and they're a bunch of mutants. This feud has gone on for far too long and it has claimed far too many innocent lives."

Shredder growls, "Well, boy, you better not have any regrets because this will be the final day of your life!"

He roars and runs towards Randy. When they meet, they clash blades over and over again. Blades fly and clangs fill the air as both ninjas try to strike at each other with their weapons. After a while, Shredder throws Randy off balance and he uses the opportunity to roundhouse kick him.

The attack pushes him across the room and causes him to let go of his sword. Randy groans and struggles on his hands and knees. Shredder walks towards him and says, "I must say, for a ninja your age, you're almost as skilled as Hamato Yoshi. But that won't be enough to save you."

Shredder moves forward to stab him with both his claws, but Randy turns around as fast as lightning, and grabs the madman's wrists. Shredder growls and uses all his strength to break free of the hold he's in, but finds that he can't move his arms at all. Randy slowly starts to stand up as he keeps a hold of Shredder's arms, moving them and his clawed gauntlets to the side.

Shredder, with a hint of disbelief, growls, "How… are… you… doing this? You're only a teenager!"

Randy says, "I have skills that you can never gain. And I have to say, everything about you really pisses me off, and unlike you, my anger actually makes me stronger." Smoke starts rising from Shredder's wrists and he seethes as he feels his arms start to heat up. Fire ignites on Randy's hands as it burns through Shredder's gloves. A ring of fire circles around Randy as his ninja suit reverts colors. Randy glares at the evil man with his now blazing red eyes. Shredder growls as his skin burns from the fire and he growls, "What is kind of sorcery is this?"

Randy says, "Magic, dumbass." He sweeps his legs under Shredder's legs and blasts him with a Tengu fireball, blowing him away. Shredder stands up with his clothes on fire in various places. He looks at the ninja staring at him like a demon out of hell, and growls.

He runs towards Randy and tries to stab him but Randy moves so fast he disappears from where he is, and picks up his sword on the other side of the room. As he picks it up, the blade is coated in flames. He says, "Still think I'm weak?"

Shredder shouts, "This is just some mere illusion! A magic trick!" With that, he rushes towards Randy and tries to slash him, but Randy brings his sword up and blocks it. He struggles against Shredder's strength, but he manages to push him away from him.

Randy zooms towards Shredder and unleashes a storm of slashes on him. Shredder blocks them but Randy's furious speed prevents him from finding an opening to attack.

When Randy's sword locks with Shredder's gauntlets, he trips Shredder, strengthens the flames on his blade, and cuts through Shredder's blades. He then yells, "Ninja Air Fist!" He hits Shredder with a blast of air and evil ninja slams into the wall.

Shredder falls on his hands and knees and groans. Very few have ever bested him in combat, especially a teenager. Randy walks over, grabs him by his shirt, slams him into the wall and says, "Stay the hell away from Miwa, Shredder. You don't deserve her. She deserves more then a lifetime of servitude and slavery in the Foot Clan, and the only thing you deserve is eternal damnation in Hell."

He drops Shredder on the ground, and walks away. Shredder groans from the collision, looks up to find the ninja walking away, and manages to hear a few more words leave the ninja's mouth. "Worthless scumbag."

Shredder growls in anger as he gets up and rushes towards the ninja to tackle him in the back, but Randy anticipates this, turns around, and hits him with a Tengu fireball. Shredder slams into the wall again, clothes severely burned. Randy's suit returns to normal. He says, "You are such a sore loser." He walks up to Shredder, stamps his foot on his chest, and points his sword to his neck. He says, "I can kill you right now, you know. I can finally end this bitter feud that has lasted for centuries and all the blood shed that has come out of this. But I won't, because that would make me no better then you. So I'll just leave you a warning. If you're going to continue this feud with Hamato Yoshi for the rest of your life, then leave Miwa out of it. Do as I say, and you will never see me again. But if you touch her again, I will return and destroy you and your pathetic Foot Clan, brick by brick. Heed my warning, Oroku Saki, or you will suffer for it. I will make you feel pain 10 times worse then the pain you made Miwa feel."

He stabs the glass under Shredder with his sword, which drops Shredder into the water below. Suddenly, Tigerclaw enters the throne and spots the ninja. He roars, "Ninja! Stop right there!" Randy turns, pulls and throws out a smoke bomb, and escapes the lair. Tigerclaw coughs from the smoke and pulls Shredder out of the water. After Shredder, gets out of the water, he quickly turns his head all over the room for any sign of the ninja. After finding no trace of him, he turns to Tigerclaw and says, "Tigerclaw, what happened to Karai!?" He doesn't believe a single thing the ninja told him.

Tigerclaw says, "Karai has regained her free will and is no longer under your control. She fought alongside the ninja." Shredder clenches his fists in anger at everything the ninja has done to him. He's stalled his plans, insulted him, humiliated him, and worse of all; he's taken away his daughter. Now he has two targets, Hamato Yoshi, for taking away all that should have been his; and the ninja, for humiliating and insulting his honor, and for stealing away his daughter. He roars in anger as he silently swears to have the ninja's head mounted on his throne.


End file.
